Morning Sun
by Ce Matin-La
Summary: Addie doesn't want to go in to work today. She'd prefer to make out with a certain someone; one-shot.


**A/N:** This is weird. In the beginning I thought the hardest part would be whether I used Verdana or Arial, but clearly not. I don't know what prompted me to write this. Actually, that's a lie I do: The Idea came to me when I was reading _Dancing on Broken Glass by Seriously Em_. There was a brief mention of Addie visiting Preston, and I thought _why have I never read an Addie/Burke Fan Fiction?_ I mean, they're both hot characters and actors. So, voilà.

Preston/Addison; 740 words; t/pg-13; grey's anatomy is not mine.

**Morning Sun**

She laughed a real laugh. You know the one, when it's not forced and you don't have to manipulate your own face into a mirror of a smile. You feel it. You throw your head back and laugh. You're heart quickens and you wonder about the last time you laughed like this, and if you can't remember, you don't care because you have this moment. And if you do, it only makes the moment better because you remember another time when you were just as happy and free and in love.

He shook his head and laughed with her, he rarely had these moments with Cristina. It was always about surgeries, getting ahead in the race. It was understandable: she's young and career-hungry. He loved her; but he hated himself for wanting to change parts of her. With Addison he didn't have to do that, they suited each other so well. He knew it was cheesy, but he could only describe her as _something else_. It was so hard to use words to describe such a creature. By using the words _something else_, he felt he didn't have to do this. He was cheating and he knew it.

Her laugh died down and she began watching him watch her. He looked so cute when he had that whole contemplative look on his face. She laughed again and leaned forward to kiss the gentle crease that appeared on his forehead in his current state.

"You OK?"

He smiled that gorgeous smile that showed the dimple in his chin before replying that he was "better than 'OK'".

Addison smiled back and they watched each other until she blushed and turned away.

"What?"

"It's nothing. I just feel like that awkward fourteen year old girl again who can't look a boy in the eye. It's stupid. You just bring it out in me. It's as if you're the most beautiful boy at school and you're _staring_ at me, and there's me thinking '_why's he watching me? I'm so average!'_"

"You're beautiful," he said as he kissed the tip of her nose.

She smiled again. "I hate that I can't stop smiling around you! If you knew how much my cheeks hurt!" She sat up and rested her back on the head of the bed, crossed her bare legs and looked out of the window: amazingly enough, it wasn't raining.

He kissed her again, this time on the mouth. Slowly the kiss deepened, before she pulled away for air.

"Ad-die…" He wined gently.

"_Pres-ton…_" She said, mimicking his tone.

He pulled her towards him, pulling her into another deep kiss, pressing a delicate kiss to her neck when he pulled away. She moaned in consent and he smiled into her hair. They stayed like this for a while: her head resting on his shoulder, his in her hair whilst drawing invisible patterns on her hip with his fingers. She sighed in contentment, her hot breath on his neck, it tickled. He laughed softly before pulling away and looking at her.

"We're going to be late, Addie"

"How about we do something adventurous, eh?"

"Oh? What do you suggest?"

"That we don't go into work."

"Rebel."

"But that's why you love me", she said with an incredibly mischievous smile on her face.

He kissed her again, catching her off-guard and falling on top of her on the bed with a soft thump. He ran his hand through her hair before cupping her face and kissing her hard, while his other had found its way up her nightshirt. They continued to kiss, completely lost in each other before he suddenly cut a passionate kiss short by sitting up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, in an incredibly dishevelled state, her lips pink and slightly swollen.

"We're going to be late." His tone implied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Seriously!?_ We're making out like horny teenagers and you're thinking about the time! Oh come on, Preston."

"Well–"

"No! You can't justify this! So we'll be an hour or so late! Big deal! We'll say there was traffic!" She said, emphasizing her frustration with dramatic hand and arm movements. He took hold of her hands in his, mainly to prevent her hitting him. She hit pretty hard.

"Actually, if you allowed me to finish, I was going to say we could continue this in the shower…"

She looked at him rather sheepishly.

"Oh."


End file.
